Radar systems rely on signal analysis to detect the presence of information in a received radar signal. The ability to detect such information is decreased by the presence of noise in the received radar signal. Such noise includes amplitude and phase noise introduced into the transmitted radar wave by the transmitter of the radar as well as amplitude and phase noise introduced into the mixer of the receiver of the radar. Integrated circuits (e.g., manufactured using CMOS—complementary-type metal on silicon—transistors) are used to increase the functionality and portability of many radar systems. However, radar systems using integrated circuits based on CMOS technology often include high amounts of noise, which reduces the sensitivity of such radar systems.